


Softly

by aliencereal



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to know in your gut that something is safe.  It is another thing entirely to have the evidence staring you in the face, irrefutable and heartbreakingly earnest.  (a kink meme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this kink meme prompt: [here!](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=149186)

It's one thing to know in your gut that something is safe.

It is another thing entirely to have the evidence staring you in the face, irrefutable and heartbreakingly earnest.

Nux's body language is all the proof Capable needs that her trust in him was justified. His hands are trembling, reverent in her hair and on her shoulders. He touches her so gently that it tickles; he flinches when it makes her squirm.

"Did I--" He starts, but she cuts him off by cupping his face in her hands. His skin is gritty with sand and whatever the war boys mix into their paints. It's a sensation she still isn't used to, but she likes it. It's so firmly a part of the world that she's inhabited since she gained her freedom that it's become a pleasure all its own, synonymous with quick kisses and shared sleep.

"You're doing fine," She says, pressing a kiss to the edge of his mouth. The scarring makes for scratchy, rough kisses. She sucks his lower lip into her mouth and his whole body shudders violently. She _feels_ the moan that bubbles out of his throat, both as vibration and as a slow melting between her legs. When she pulls back to look at Nux, his pupils are blown and his eyes are wide and frantic. He looks almost frightened. She strokes her fingers along his cheekbones and he breathes out a shuddery sigh, closing his eyes. He's so overloaded with suppressed energy that she's afraid he might catch fire.

She slides her hands down his bare chest and takes hold of his wrists. He doesn't fight her as she moves his hands to her waist. Once she has him there, he holds onto her, still gentle but a little firmer. He's searching her face, looking for reassurance.

"That's nice," Capable hums, scooting forward until her chest is flush with his, only the thin layers of her clothing between them. "You're doing so good."

She feels the moment where he processes those words, because his hips jerk against her and he whimpers. She loops her arms around his neck and grinds into the hard line of his cock. He whines and hugs her tightly. Capable expects to feel caged, with her legs spread across his lap and her body held tightly to his stronger one, but she doesn't. She feels safe; he won't hurt her, he's so fragile she feels more like she's holding him together. She scratches her nails along his scalp.

"Do you like that?" She asks softly, and he nods frantically, his face pressed into her chest. "Would you like more?"

He rears back, looking a bit like she'd offered to teach him to fly.

"More?" Nux is breathless, amazed and disbelieving all at once. She leans in to press their foreheads together.

"I'm having a lovely time so far," She feels the shiver go up his spine, watches the smile threaten to take over his face. "I'd like to have you inside me, if you'd like that."

His breath hitches. Nobody's ever looked at Capable like this before, like she's something otherworldly and magical. Nobody but Nux.

"That'd be-- That'd be real shiny."

Unwrapping herself is easy. Getting his pants down, however, proves to be an impossible challenge with him sitting up, and it's simple enough to nudge him down onto his back. Capable only bothers sliding them off to mid-thigh. His erection smacks wetly against his stomach and she's cautious as she wraps her hand around it. He bucks hard, and she anchors him with a hand on his hip.

"Here we go," She whispers as she lines them up.

Nux thrusts up as Capable sinks down, all the lines of his body tight with pleasure. He fills her beautifully, thick and hard and _wanted_.

"You're so good, Nux," She murmurs. "Such a good boy."

The noise he makes borders on a desperate wail. For a moment he grabs at her hips, but swiftly lets her go, gasping an apology and clawing at the ground instead.

"'s alright," She pants as she rides him. "You can touch."

She expects him to hold on, but he runs restless hands over her thighs and stomach instead. She looks down at him and finds him watching her. His eyes half-lidded and close fully whenever their hips meet, like he simply can't keep them open when he's all the way inside. He squirms underneath her, making increasingly frantic little noises. She smiles, mostly to herself as he's starting to lose the battle to keep his eyes open, and slides a hand between her legs.

They don't have the practice to come together, but watching his breathing go harsh and the tension in his body _snap_ pushes her closer to the edge.

He watches her bring herself off like he's witnessing a miracle, and nothing has ever made her feel more beautiful than blossoming into pleasure with his eyes on her.


End file.
